


Merry Kissmas

by chang_flamboyant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddle, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Timeskip, basically domestic, kiss, they’re so disgustingly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chang_flamboyant/pseuds/chang_flamboyant
Summary: A day off in Christmas means date, cuddle, and a lot of kisses.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 146





	Merry Kissmas

**Author's Note:**

> Atsuhina Christmas AU while welcoming the March? Nothing to blame but my mind.

The snow starts to drizzle outside, slowly blanketing the roads in perfect white. Walking with a happy mood in this cold weather is Hinata, all covered up in a sweater, beanie, and gloves. His footsteps printed around the labyrinth of paths of the snow, a little too deep when he’s jumping out of joy sometimes. 

His cheeks hollowing out trying to suppress the overwhelming gaiety reeks out from his heart. The grip on the plastic filled with foods and drink tightening as he tries to contain the exhilaration. People around him don’t seem to know who he is, a member of the famous Black Jackal volleyball team, so none bother him as he walks down the familiar road to the dorm.

Black Jackals have a day off today. 

And a day off means date, cuddles, and a lot of kisses.

Hinata smiles too wide beneath his mask.

\---

Hinata knocks on Atsumu’s door. He puts his hand behind his back, patiently waiting for the owner to open up. It takes a few tries before the sound of the creaked door comes to the scene, revealing the man behind. Atsumu yawns and scratches his head, his two-tone hair disheveled. He doesn’t seem to be fully awake, something that Hinata had expected. Lips forming a lazy smile, he gestures the shorter man to come inside with his chin, in which Hinata finds hot.

“So...” Atsumu flops onto his chair and opens up a mineral bottle. “Where’s everyone?” He asks and drinks his water in order to sober up. It’s barely 7 when he looks at the clock hanging on his wall. Atsumu doesn’t particularly dislike mornings, but he surely hates being awoken by the blinding sunshine slipping through the uncovered part of his windows. But the smiles Hinata beams at this moment illuminating his room similar to the rays of sun. Atsumu is fond of this sun.

Hinata sits on his bed and attentively watching him. “Bokuto-san took the first train today to meet Akaashi-san. Omi-kun wanted to go home. He glared at me when I said I wanna see his family,” Hinata answers him, imitates Sakusa’s irritated look, elicits a laugh from the latter.

“So, home date it is?” Atsumu turns his head and curls a smile. Foxy, making red creeps onto Hinata’s face almost immediately. Sheepishly, he replies. “ It is.”

“I’ll take a bath first okay? Wait here.” Atsumu stands up and pinches his cheek. Hinata grimaces cutely before he nods. “Take your time, Miya-san.”

Minutes after Atsumu left to the bathroom, Hinata takes a stroll around the setter’s room. Though he had been here dozens of times, Hinata still considers this place special. Atsumu’s room is neat, contrary to his image. It’s simple, painted in dark brown and decorated with some abstract drawing. 

Hinata inhales the air, chuckling. This place smells so much like Atsumu.

Hinata’s eyes are observing the pictures above the table. Atsumu’s graduation pictures with Inarizaki, Atsumu with Black Jackals, Atsumu’s fanart from his fans, and lots of him and Osamu childhood pictures that made Hinata laughs out of adoration. 

Hia halts in one picture though. It’s him and Atsumu. He was hugging Atsumu from the back after the match with Sweiden Adlers. Atsumu was visibly blushing. It was taken by Akaashi (who actually just wanted to take a pic of Hinata), edited with some confetti and light which made him wonder if Atsumu did it himself. A year later and the picture still impresses him. The fact that it was put on a different side of the table, separated from the rest, doesn’t help Hinata to tone down his blasting happiness.

“This can’t be real…” Hinata speaks to the air. Touching his burning cheeks, Hinata’s mind starts to play old memories. Atsumu used to be a teammate he looked up to, a popular setter with remarkable toss. He likes receiving the ball Atsumu gives, likes the feeling of satisfaction when he delivers it with the way Atsumu wanted, likes seeing Atsumu’s countenance painted with a big, toothy smile.

Though being called annoying most of the time, Atsumu in fact has too many people admiring, loving him, and Hinata just happened to be one of them. 

One shameful yet lovely memory suddenly barges into his train of thoughts. It was last December, where the things between Atsumu and Hinata led to where they are now.

Dec, 23th 2019

Hinata had a fever. He was practicing too hard and didn’t get enough rest, let alone eating properly. He was too eager to beat Kageyama, his old teammate, his now enemy on court. Hinata gave his best practicing his serve, spike and defense. His movement got quicker , and his overall skill advanced a lot, but his body ended up collapsed, surrender to the unbearable pain caused by the overworked state. Sakusa scolded him a bit, Bokuto chaotically panicked, and Atsumu was on the verge of losing his mind from worrying too much.

His fever was high but the doctor said he’d be fine, so Hinata didn’t go to the hospital. Atsumu stayed by his side and nursing him with extra care, said it was Meian, the captain of Black Jackals, who asked him. 

It was funny. Hinata became delirious and spouting nonsense. Atsumu chose to play along, sometimes even answering his question. 

“Miya-saaaaan, why are you so handsome?” Hinata once said, didn’t even open his eyes, but his hand gripped on Atsumu’s shirt, denoted he directed his question to him. 

“Am I? Where’s that come from?” Atsumu laughed, touching Hinata’s forehead to check the young man’s temperature. Hinata mumbled things he couldn’t grasp after and Atsumu hummed and agreed to whatever it was.

To his surprise, Hinata was a very clingy person when he got sick. He kept on saying “don’t go” and “hug me” every 5 minutes. Not that Atsumu complained, it just hard to keep a straight face acting as though he was unaffected by Hinata’s words and their proximity. Thank god no other member was present to see his flustered face.

But what made everything completely changed was on Christmas’s eve. Like usual, Atsumu changed Hinata’s clothes, fed him and put a compress on his forehead. It past midnight when Atsumu snuggled to Hinata’s side to sleep. They were in Atsumu’s room because his bed was a lot bigger and could hold both of their bodies. When Atsumu’s eyes were about to close, he heard Hinata murmured something like Santa and .. _ cream _ ?

Atsumu chuckled and rubbed Hinata’s cheek half mindedly. Affection lingered on the tip of his finger. Hinata, face red and eyes shut, a crease between his brows formed, those all forcing Atsumu to smile. But soon his sleepiness washed off when Hinata’s head moved closer to his.

There was absolutely no warning when Hinata’s lips suddenly greeted his own.

_ Oh _ .  _ My _ .  _ God _ .

Despite being fully awake, Atsumu’s brain refused to comprehend what had just happened. Yet to process the event, Hinata opened his mouth and sucked his lips. Atsumu? All stiff and shocked, felt like rationality had left his mind.

Hinata’s lips were soft,  _ too _ soft. They were small compared to Atsumu’s plump one. Atsumu could feel the kiss they shared liquified every bone he had, and he didn’t want to admit how these unexpected touches drove him to the edge.

Hinata’s tongue was burning hot, probably due to his fever. It licked Atsumu’s lips like it was some  _ damn _ ice cream. Atsumu gulped in nervousness, brain had completely halted to work. Bewildered about what to do, Atsumu’s instinct took over. He opened his mouth, eyes fluttered shut after.

Hinata let out a breathy moan when Atsumu’s lips pulling the younger’s tongue inside his hot cavern, in which causing arousal gathered on Atsumu’s stomach.

“Miya… san” a low voice made Atsumu open his eyes in fearful realization. “Ah, Hinata I’m-“

Hinata, half-lidded and mouth still parted (sexily if Atsumu was allowed to comment), staring at Atsumu’s eyes directly. Suddenly a blast of fear skimmed over his skin, afraid that Hinata was sober and going to yell at him for taking advantage upon his condition.

“Where’s my ice cream?” Hinata asked instead.

“Huh?” Atsumu blinked a few times. “What ice cream?” The lump on Atsumu’s throat made his voice come out half-pitched.

“Santa gave me ice cream, where’s my ice cream?” Hinata began to move his head to find his nonexistent gelato. Atsumu blinked once, twice, until realization dawned upon him. 

He chuckled, then laughed. So Hinata was dreaming about Santa giving him ice cream? For Christmas? And it happened to be his lips? He guffawed uproariously that Hinata left confused.

“Oh my god, Shoyo, seriously? ice cream?” He emphasized his question, amused.

“What’s so funny? Where’s my ice cream?” Hinata whined and hit Atsumu's shoulder lightly. Atsumu couldn’t believe he experienced this. He laughed and the other male turned grumpy, brows furrowed even more visible.

Atsumu’s laugh stopped once he saw him pouted. “Ah,  _ uhm _ , you’re dreaming.” He cleared his throat. “There’s no ice cream here, but I’ll buy you one later.” He tore his eyes away from Hinata, sheer embarrassment flushed over his face. Even so, he was able to take a gander on the latter’s pouty lips.

Red, probably because Atsumu sucked it earlier. Alluring, if Atsumu could judge. Warm, might be due to the fever.  _ Oh God _ , Atsumu would die to taste that lips again.

The brief silence grew uncomfortable. Atsumu finally chose to break it. He chased what he wanted.

“Shoyo, I’m sorry.” Atsumu moved his face closer. 

“For what?” Hinata seemed to be half awake, half sleepy. Atsumu was unsure if what he did counted as consent.

“For this.” Atsumu pecked on his lips. It didn’t even last for one second when he pulled himself away to see Hinata’s reaction. 

He risked it all.

Years of secretly loving Hinata.

Years of trying to make Hinata look at him.

Years of admiring him from afar.

He risked it all with this one action.

Atsumu’s eyes quivered, late to meet Hinata’s. He waited for him to throw a tantrum, to call him disgusting, or worse, to hate on him. He waited for him to slap and punch some sense to his muddled mind so Atsumu would regret his reckless behavior.

It didn’t happen, though. 

“Did you.. did you just..” Hinata’s voice died on the tip of his tongue, cut off, discontinued.

Hinata touched his cheek and pinched the skin, groaned when he elicited the real pain. Atsumu panicked when Hinata abruptly sobbing afterward.

“Oh my God, Shoyo, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry, hey don’t cry.” Atsumu’s hand vaguely moved, wanting to calm him down.

“Am I dreaming? Miya-san, tell me am I dreaming?” Hinata grabbed Atsumu’s shirt and pulled him closer. Water gathered on the edge of Hinata’s eyes. There was evidence of hope and insecurity lying in there. There was pain too, and much other emotion clouded by the dim light of his room that Atsumu couldn’t pinpoint.

“You’re not. I’m sorry.” 

“You kissed me, Miya-san! You said it’s not a dream but you kissed me.” Hinata cried and punched Atsumu’s chest. There was frustration on his tone. Atsumu felt slightly offended.

“Is it that bad you wished it’s only a dream?” 

Hinata lifted his head, stared at Atsumu unbelievably. “Of course no,” He wiped the tears from his eyes to look at Atsumu better. “Of course no,”

Relief blew to Atsumu’s mind. “So… Is it good then?” He didn’t know where the bravery to tease Hinata came from, but he felt the need to do it.

“I don’t know,” Hinata snorted. The tension of the room shifted. “I didn’t really taste it so I don’t know,” 

Atsumu raised his hand and cupped Hinata’s face. “If I do it once more would you be able to judge if it’s good or not?” Fuck embarrassment, Atsumu had lost it all anyway.

Hinata, body still warm and eyes still wet, let out a breathy laugh over the question. “Maybe, I don’t know,” 

It felt like a green light, Atsumu wished he didn’t misinterpret the signal wrong. Because if he did, he would lose both Hinata and his pride. His face moved closer. “Then let’s find out,” He said before leaving another peck on Hinata’s lips.

“Is it good enough?” Atsumu asked when he pulled himself away.

”It’s not even a kiss, Miya-san,” Hinata answered back, and Atsumu felt challenged. He kissed him once again, this time longer and mouth parted.

“How about that?” 

“I don’t know.” At this point, Atsumu wanted to scream his heart out loud. Hinata accepted him. His kisses to be exact, but it was still a big accomplishment. It meant the other male didn’t reject him. And perhaps, they even shared mutual feelings.

“Is it okay if I kiss you once more?” 

Hinata’s smile reached his eyes. “I never wanted to be kissed so bad the way I did today, so yes, it’s okay.” 

So Atsumu  _ kissed _ him. There was tongue involved and soon restrained moans filled the room.

That was the best Christmas gift both Atsumu and Hinata ever received.

—

December, 25th 2020

“Hey, you’ve been standing there for so long,” Atsumu’s voice interrupts Hinata’s sweet reminiscent. Hinata turns his head to the source of noise only to find a topless Atsumu, fresh and wet from the bathroom. He tears his eyes as quickly as he could, pretends it’s not making him blushes.

“Am I?” Hinata plays with his sweater paws. He hears Atsumu’s chuckle and a rustle sound from behind. His man is putting on a shirt and walks toward him. Hinata bites his tongue in anticipation.

A hand’s looping around his body and Hinata melts inside.

“What are you thinking about?” Atsumu asks. A faded scent of citrus tantalizingly wafts under Hinata’s nose. He likes it. Atsumu’s body wash is always his favorite. Fresh, but at the same time, calming.

“Nothing, just admiring the pictures here.” Hinata tries not to be obvious about how much the hug influenced him.

Atsumu tightens the hug. “That’s nice to hear.” He snuggles his head to Hinata’s nape. The guy in his embrace swears he’s about to die from the touches, the hug, the hot breath blows against his neck. 

“Let’s eat, shall we?” Atsumu pecks on his cheek and Hinata hums in agreement. Like a sick puppy, he follows the setter out of his room.

—-

Atsumu feeds him and talks about his bickering with Osamu these past few days. Hinata’s listening to him heart-fully. Atsumu would say sorry every certain minute when he realized he’s talking too much, and Hinata would rub his hand saying it’s okay. It’s nice to be a listener sometimes.

When they’re done, they take a small tour around their dorm, eating the snack Hinata bought while admiring the serenity around. Hinata says he would learn how to make onigiri as good as Osamu as they taste the one he bought is nowhere near tasty. Atsumu replies with the promise to learn how to play guitar for him. Both giggling over the small promises they made.

Atsumu’s heart flutters when it’s Hinata’s turn to share his stories. It’s not much, it’s always about his little sister and volleyball. Always about things Atsumu had heard a couple of times but never bored to listen to. What keeps him entertained is the way Hinata talks. He’s always so cheerful, so full of emotions, always changing his expressions to suit the stories. Frowning when he talks about the the bird pooped on his shoulder last week, laughing in joy as he tells update of the son of his old Brazilian friend, Pedro. 

Atsumu stares at him tenderly. All those exhaustion burdened his body from the past week from the practice dissolve into thin air, and the positive energy he gains from seeing Hinata alone flows inside him, filling every vein he had. 

Hinata is Atsumu’s happy pill, and it works the same way around.

They end up turning the TV on and watching a Disney movie. Tangled. It didn’t match the Christmas vibe but both are not complaining. Soon after being charmed by Rapunzel’s character, Hinata doesn’t stop saying “ _ whoa”.  _ How she explores the outside world out of curiosity and plain bravery amazed him. 

Hinata is much shorter than Atsumu, and he fits so well inside his embrace. Atsumu’s eyes perk in delight when he sees Hinata’s palms hidden inside his sweater. He holds them both and wiggles them. The latter fakes a protest. 

“It’s cute.” Atsumu tears Hinata’s attention from the screen. “You look so small,”

“Really?” Hinata responds with a toothy smile and starts flapping the sweater. He’s like a penguin trying to fly. One weird orange haired penguin with a pastel grey sweater. Atsumu’s heart skips more than a beat. If cuteness could kill, he would have died and Hinata Shoyo should be arrested.

“I have a weak heart, don’t do that.” Atsumu grips his wrists left only a small part of the sweater hanging low.

A smile overpoweringly creeping onto Hinata’s profile as he mouthing an “ _ okay _ ”, before flops back inside Atsumu’s broad chest. They return to watch animation, but Atsumu’s mind is too distracted by the unasked view of the smaller guy waggles his hands unconsciously every time an exciting scene plays.

His mind trails somewhere. To where they kissed a year ago, where Hinata was lying sick and thought Atsumu’s lips were ice cream. The memory brings a laugh and a turning head of Hinata.

“What’s so funny? Her mother is trying to cut his hair, Miya-san!” Hinata says in disbelief.

“Oh really?” Atsumu says, pays little to no attention to the part Hinata mentioned. “You give too much attention to the movie you're not even looking at me,” Atsumu replies. Literally has zero correlation with Hinata’s enigma.

“Ahh stop being jealous of a movie.” Hinata nudges himself and focuses back to the movie. 

“I’m not. How can you even come to a conclusion I’m jealous of  _ that _ Disney movie?”

“Hey! It’s the best Disney movie,”

“Whatever,” Atsumu rolls his eyes.

“Oooo, you’re mad, our Miya-san is mad,” Hinata looks up and pokes on Atsumu’s jaw.

“Me? Miya Atsumu, mad to a movie? You wish,” He scoffs. Hinata sneers. “So it’s okay if I continue to watch?”

“Do what you want.”

“Is it okay if I didn’t pay attention to you at all?” Hinata’s tone slightly changed, teasing. 

“Hmm,” Atsumu hums

Hinata turns his head, eyes bore right through Atsumu’s skull, lips making a mischievous smile.

“You’re really cute, Miya-san.” Hinata pinches on Atsumu’s cheek.

“Excuse me? You’re the only cute one here.” Atsumu presses Hinata’s face with both of his hands. They share a laugh together afterward.

“Ahhh I love you so much,” Atsumu kisses Hinata’s forehead. The other male stares at him fondly. "I love you so much more," Hinata raises his head a little, gives a peck on Atsumu's lips.

"I swear to God, Hinata Shoyo. You’re driving me crazy." Atsumu's face is colored red as he cups Hinata’s cheek, closing the little space they shared. Later, the movie quickly forgotten. Only the sound of him kissing Hinata occupied the living room. All this cheesy, sappy love, is too much for both of them to take. Minutes after, they pull apart, taking shallow breaths.

Eyes locking to each other, silent agreement between them ends up to another kiss, and another one, and another one. 

"That supposed to be my Christmas gift, Miya-san." Hinata's palms, still covered in sweater paws, rest on Atsumu's shoulder.

"Oh really? May as well I enjoy my gift to the fullest then." Atsumu's hand trails down and holds on Hinata's waist, positioning the guy to face him. 

"Merry Christmas, Miya-san." Hinata kisses Atsumu slow and soft. He even smiles between the chaste kiss that Atsumu thinks he just kissed an angel.

"We would spend all day kissing. It should be Merry Kissmas, Shoyo." Atsumu replies with lame pun as he rewards him with a fiery, passionate kiss. His left-hand works on the latter's body, feeling his perfect figure, while the other one caressing Hinata's temple down to his cheek. Hinata feels loved, feels treasured. At the same time,  _ pleasured _ .

The noise of Disney songs playing in the background couldn't even interrupt the changed tension in the air. Atsumu runs his finger down to Hinata's jaw, to his ear, to his chest. Hinata lets out a moan when Atsumu presses his tongue to his lips, asking for permission, later delves inside the spiker’s mouth. The heat around them adds a romantic yet lustful sensation.

Their breaths mingle together as Atsumu skillfully sucks on Hinata's lower lip.

"Miya-san..ah.." Hinata wants more of the friction he begins to squirm inside Atsumu's embrace. He tucks his sweater paw just enough to reveal his palms. And it’s busy seeking its own pleasure, running down from Atsumu's broad chest to his abs, ended in his thighs.

Too much stimulation and Atsumu is on the edge of eating Hinata here. 

"Bedroom. Now." 

Hinata croons in approval. He lets Atsumu lift him and carry himself to the leader's room. Being the fucking tease he is, Hinata grinds against the elder a little too much while his lips still attached with Atsumu's. 

"You're going to regret doing that." Atsumu's voice low and perilous Hinata could feel a sheer fear washed over his skin.

"We'll see that." He sucks on Atsumu's tongue instead, encouraging him, intentionally drives Atsumu to his limit.

Atsumu smiles. This man on his embrace will be the death of him someday. 


End file.
